En La Fría Oscuridad
by nyaza
Summary: Lágrimas y martirios, habrá alguna esperanza para este niño? NA: Me quedó con versito y todo


**_En La Fría Oscuridad._**

**_(Capitulo único)_**

**_Por ChePotter _**

****

**

* * *

**

**Basado en los personajes de Harry Potter, por JK Rowling.**

**Esta historia es con propósitos de entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro**.

* * *

Una habitación oscura. Realmente oscura. Quizás tenebrosa.

Una habitación llena de soledad. Llena de dolor. Llena de gritos. Llena de terror.

Una pequeña ventana deja entrar un pequeño hilo de luz en las alturas de la inmensamente oscura habitación, disolviéndose ante tanta poderosa oscuridad, quedando en nada más que pequeños reflejos danzantes. Reflejos que danzan dolorosamente, lentamente, como si tuvieran miedo de perturbar un monstruo en el interior del lugar.

Pero aquella pequeña criatura, sentada en una esquina del lugar, acurrucada entre sus pequeños y frágiles brazos, aquella criatura no podía ser un monstruo. Y no lo era. No era más que un pequeño niño. Un niño lleno de soledad, de odio, de oscuridad, de dolor, de gritos insonoros, de todo aquello que se reflejaba en la oscuridad del lugar.

Sus suaves manos frágiles, blancas como la nieve y frías como cubitos de hielo, se encontraban sobre su pequeño y delicado rostro. Lagrimas silenciosas se escapan entre sus manos. Sin embargo, el pequeño niño no emitía sonido alguno, estaba enterrado en la oscuridad del lugar. Sufriendo a través de esas cristalinas lagrimas.

Gritos silenciosos se paseaban por el lugar, ecos de los recuerdos.

El pequeño temblaba de frió, sus ropas empapadas por las lágrimas de un día le provocaban horrorosos escalofríos, escalofríos que alguna vez le habían dicho eran debilidad.

Lentamente retiró las manos de su rostro, como temiendo encontrarse con un rayo de luz cegador, que por más que pareciera tenerle miedo, podría haber sido lo único capaz de hacerlo dejar de llorar.

Su rostro se encontraba deshecho. Tenia uno de sus pequeños fríos negros ojos morado, varios pequeños tajos sobre sus mejillas, de donde pequeños hilos de sangre manchaban sus ya mojadas ropas. Su nariz parecía haber sido torcida y demacrada. Sus labios estaban hinchados y rojos, mientras sangre salía tanto de ellos como de sus adoloridas encías, donde faltaban un par de dientes, que definitivamente habían sido arrancados a golpes.

Sus manos, las cuales apoyó sobre sus débiles rodillas, también se encontraban lastimadas, e incluso tenían marcas de quemaduras, dolorosas quemaduras.

Más lagrimas se escaparon de los ojos del pequeño. Lagrimas que por más que no quería largar, se escapan solas rebeldemente.

Pero el no podía llorar, se lo habían prohibido. Llorar era de débiles. Pero entonces por que no podía llorar, si siempre le decían que era un niño débil. Por más que a veces le quería demostrar lo contrario al resto del mundo, en la oscuridad de su habitación las lagrimas lograban salirse de su control, empapándolo en un mar de dolor.

Pero bien merecido tenia ese dolor, eso le decían, ya que él era débil. Pero para él cada vez que el dolor volvía, más débil se sentía.

Debía ser fuerte, él podía hacerlo. Él podía aguantar todo el dolor del mundo. Si él podía.

Levantó su cabeza en señal de poder, se secó como si no estuvieran allí las lagrimas que recorrían su rostro, se levantó de la "segura" esquina, y se sentó a los pies de la cama.

Justo frente a él quedaba la puerta. Esa puerta que todas las noches daba pasó al sufrimiento, a la debilidad, al dolor, pero sobre todo a la impotencia que sentía en esos momentos.

Sin embargo no podía hacer nada, él era un pequeño niño, un niño débil.

Si tan solo pudiera tener a alguien en quien confiar, en quien apoyar su dolor, alguien más que la incomoda esquina de su cuarto, alguien más que sus frías manos, alguien como su madre.

Pero ella estaba muerta. Muerta. Seguramente había muerto de la misma forma que lo haría él si seguía siendo débil. Siempre le habían dicho que su madre era débil, que por eso había muerto. Entonces, ¿él también iba a morir?.

Bueno, quizás aquella era la mejor solución, morir. Sí, morir. Dejar irse todos los sentimientos duros, todas las preocupaciones, todos los dolores.

La muerte traería consigo la calma, la paz, la seguridad. Sí, quizás lo mejor fuese morir.

Pero como iba morir, era solo un pequeño niño, con muchos años por vivir, y quizás algún día podría cambiar todo el pasado, podría liberarse de todo ese dolor, de toda esa impotencia que recorría su ser todas las noches, todos los días, toda su vida.

Una lágrima solitaria volvió a recorrer su húmedo rostro. Enseguida se la quitó.

No iba a llorar, iba a ser fuerte. Iba a vivir. Iba a vivir aunque tuviera que ser en agonía. Pero sabía que llegaría el día que eso acabase. Eso no sería muy lejos. Solo había dos opciones, o moría, o se iba de ese lugar lleno de dolor.

Pero él era débil, y tardaría mucho en conseguirlo, las cosas se pondrían peores. Seguramente todo terminase cuando muriera.

Pero él ¿Quería morir?

Quizás sí, quizás no. No sabía. El dolor que lo embragaba en su pecho le decía que sí. Pero la voz de su madre cantándole frente a la luz de una vela le decía que no.

No sabía muy bien por que se acordaba de su voz cantándole esa canción, él era muy pequeño, sin embargo los suaves versos llegaban hasta sus oídos cada vez que quería rendirse ante la muerte cálida.

_"En la noche, mientras miró a los ángeles volar,_

_en el día mientras te veo jugar,_

_pienso mi pequeño en un lugar,_

_un lugar que seguro te agradara" _

Se tiró sobre su cama. La suave voz de su madre le entristecía, pero le hacia olvidar, le hacia olvidar.

_"En la noche, mientras te oigo llorar,_

_en el día en la oscuridad_

_pienso mi pequeño en un lugar_

_donde todo acabar" _

Por que tenia que acordarse de esa canción, esa canción que estaba seguro que ella había creado para él. Esa canción que lo único que hacia era aumentar sus esperanzas, para que en la próxima noche se volaran en un pasar.

_"En la noche, mientras no duermo,_

_en el día, mientras te veo,_

_ruego que tu me perdones,_

_y que por una vez no llores" _

Lágrimas. Malditas lágrimas. ¿Por qué cada vez que la canción volvía a sus oídos las saladas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos como manantial?.

_"En la noche mientras cantó,_

_en el día te abrazó,_

_en las tardes nos miramos,_

_en las noches nos amamos" _

La extrañaba, la necesitaba. Era su madre, la amaba.

Un dolor intenso, mayor aún que aquel que sentía en cada golpe, recorrió todo su cuerpo, pero sobre todo su corazón y su mente, su cansada y adolorida mente.

_"En la noche lo siento,_

_en el día te quiero,_

_luchó conmigo en cada grito,_

_estoy contigo en cada delirio" _

Sí, eso le había dicho, que estaba con él. Pero ella no estaba allí ni ahora ni nunca cuando la había necesitado. Sin embargo sabía que ella no lo había pasado mejor, y entonces ¿por qué tendrían que ser tan débiles los dos?, incapaces de romper las cadenas del dolor.

Si sabía que la amaba, que la extrañaba, pero algo muy dentro de él la odiaba. Porque lo había dejado sufrir toda su vida, mientras ella estuvo ahí, y luego de que se fue.

La odiaba, la amaba, pero sobre todo la lloraba. Lloraba su muerte, lloraba su infelicidad, lloraba su debilidad, lloraba su amor, lloraba su perdón.

_"En la noche mientras cantó,_

_en el día te abrazó,_

_en las tardes nos miramos,_

_en las noches nos amamos" _

"Mam... mama" dijo el pequeño en un susurro, que fue callado inmediatamente por la profunda soledad del lugar, al mismo tiempo que otras lágrimas escapaban de sus hinchados ojos.

_"En la noche mientras cantó,_

_en el día te abrazó,_

_en las tardes nos miramos,_

_en las noches nos amamos" _

"Te amo" dijo esta vez seguro y fuerte, y aunque las palabras se silenciaron rápidamente, la oscuridad se hizo menos fría, más cálida, más sensible, mientras el sentido de las palabras del pequeño niño quedaba en el aire.

Pasaron un par de minutos, en lo que único que se podía escuchar era la entrecortada respiración del pequeño, el cual ya había parado de llorar, o al menos así parecía hacerlo.

La canción de su madre se había esfumado de sus oídos, y la soledad y la impotencia volvían a apoderarse de su ser.

Otra vez esas estúpidas ideas cruzaban su mente, en el momento que se movió y su pie se quejo de dolor. Quería morir. Nunca iba a salir de ahí. Quería morir y encontrarse con ella. Si moría, estaría seguro.

Aún recordaba la primera sensación que había tenido al ver como su madre se hundía en la tierra, como lo abandonaba, esta vez definitivamente para siempre.

_El cementerio estaba no muy lleno de personas, ya que su padre se había limitado a avisar aquellos más cercanos, o con los que tenia algún negocio. El lugar estaba mojado, como no iba a estarlo con el torrencial que caía sobre ellos. Todos los adultos llevaban paraguas, pero él se encontraba mojándose bajo la penetrante frialdad de la lluvia. Un dolor más fuerte que el que nunca había sentido se había adentrado en él. Lentamente el ataúd donde descansaba el cuerpo de su madre fue bajando dentro del hoyo de tierra. Su padre fue el primero en poner un puñado de tierra sobre la tumba, sin embargo no derramo lagrima alguna. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Él era fuerte, él no lloraba, y menos por su madre, el muy desgraciado ni siquiera derramo una lagrima por ella ni el día de su entierro. Luego le habían seguido sus abuelos, los padres de su madre, los que, al contrario de su padre, lloraban desconsoladamente. Si hubiesen sabido la verdad......... Pero llegó su turno. Su abuela se arrodilló a su lado y le puso un poco de tierra en su pequeña mano. Él cerró su puño manteniendo la humedad de la tierra en cada uno de sus recuerdos._ Aún se acordaba del olor húmedo de la tierra. _Se acercó lentamente al gran agujero en el terreno donde descansaba su madre, y delicadamente dejo caer la tierra sobre el inerte ataúd. El sonido de la tierra al tocar el ataúd se gravó en su mente como si fuese lo ultimo que iba a escuchar. Sin embargo no derramó una lagrima. No con su padre frente a él. Las guardaría para la soledad de la oscuridad de su cuarto. Su padre tomó su mano como si fuera una pequeña reliquia, seguramente era la primera vez que lo hacia, había gente a quien impresionar._

_Pero cuando llegó a su casa, tuvo que guardarse sus lagrimas, ya que el dolor de la noche dejó de ser solo en su alma, para convertirse parte de cada músculo y hueso de su ser._

Por un momento todo el odio que sentía le recorrió la sangre. Definitivamente quería estar muerto, estar con ella, sonreírle como hacia mucho que no hacia.

Lo había decidido. Había llegado la hora de hacer algo. Tomó una pequeña navaja, que una vez le había robado a su padre, lo cual no le había salido muy barato. La puso sobre su muñeca y empezó a hundirla, hasta que un pequeño chorro de sangre salió de ella. Dolía. Dolía mucho. Pero estaba acostumbrado al dolor.

_Toc-toc_

Un ruido extraño lo sacó de sus dolorosos planes. Alguien estaba golpeando algo. Pero, no, no podía ser. No podía ser su padre. Era muy temprano. Por lo general no llegaba hasta entrada la madrugada, para llenar la casa, su habitación, con dolor, y angustia. Pero que si era él, se iba a matar, no. Pero y si llegaba antes de que eso pasara. No se las iba a ver muy lindas

_Toc-toc_

El ruido venia de la pequeña ventana, aquella que se encontraba arriba del todo, legos de donde el jamás hubiese llegado. Sin embargo, dado que parecía que un día su padre se había conmovido de él, única vez en su vida, le había puesto una piolita para que pudiera abrir la diminuta ventana. Suspiró aliviado, eso no era su padre.

Se levantó de su cama, y tiró del frágil hilo. La ventana chirrió ante el movimiento, y un par de aleteos resonaron en toda la habitación.

Una lechuza grande y marrón se posó sobre el borde de su cama. Traía una carta atada en una pata, y parecía ansiosa por que alguien la recibiera. Pero el no debía tocar la lechuza. Su padre se enojaría si supiera que había tomado la carta. Sin embargo la lechuza lo continuaba mirando ansiosamente, y luego de un rato empezó a volar a su lado, como pidiéndole que le quitara la carta atada en su pata derecha.

No pudiendo resistirse más, tomó la carta, y vio como la lechuza se marchaba por la diminuta ventana.

Miró el pequeño paquete amarillo sobre sus manos. Tenía algo escrito con tinta verde. Con dificultad leyó lo que decía:

**Severus Snape**

**La habitación más oscura**

**Parque Richmond – Londres******

**Inglaterra ******

Releyó el sobre. Seguramente se había equivocado, como iba a estar destinado a él.

Sin estar todavía muy seguro, dio vuelta el sobre, y se encontró que estaba sellado con un escudo. Un escudo que estaba dividido en cuatro partes, en las que había cuatro animales: un león, un águila, una especie de ardilla, no estaba muy seguro, y una serpiente. Se quedó viendo la serpiente. Por alguna razón estas le gustaban, le parecían divertidas, astutas, y sobre todo no las consideraba débiles.

Sin saber que hacer, tomó una decisión drástica, abriría el sobre.

Dentro había dos hojas escritas con la misma tinta verde. Las leyó:

**Estimado señor Snape:**

**Es mi placer informarle que usted ha sido convocado a asistir al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. ****El curso comienza el 1ro de Septiembre. El expreso de Hogwarts partirá a las once en punto de la mañana de la estación King's Cross, anden nueve y tres cuartos.**

**Por favor, haga conocer la confirmación de su asistencia. ****A continuación se adjunta la lista de libros.**

**Atentamente,**

**Profesora M. McGonagall. **

Volvió a mirar la carta nuevamente. Le parecía increíble, quizás si existía una esperanza para salir de esa angustia. Releyó una y otra vez lo que allí decía, no quería quedar con la menor duda de que eso estaba pasando. Por primera vez sabía que su padre si lo iba a mandar a Hogwarts. Siempre le había dicho que era un desgraciado y debilucho niño, que seguramente no entraría a Hogwarts y lo aria pasar vergüenza. Pero si, había entrado!.

Leyó la lista de libros:

**Animales Fantásticos y donde encontrarlos - Newt Scamander**

**Filtros y pociones mágicas - Arsenius Jigger**

**Guía de Transformación para Principiantes - Emeric Switch**

**Historia de la magia – Bathilda Bagshot**

**Las fuerzas oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección - Quentin Trimble**

**Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos Curso 1º - Miranda Goshawk**

**Mil y una hierbas y hongos mágicos – Phyllida Spore**

**Teoría Mágica - Adalbert Waffling **

Si había alguno más no estaba muy seguro ya que sus ojos se posaron rápidamente en la nota del final:

**Debo de aclararle que a los alumnos de primero no se les permite tener escoba. **

Una imitación de sonrisa se esbozo en su demacrado rostro. El no tenía escoba, nunca la había tenido y nunca la tendría mientras eso dependiera de su padre. Siguió leyendo:

**Todos los alumnos tienen permitido traer al colegio una mascota, puede ser una lechuza, un sapo o un gato. **

Tampoco tenia que preocuparse mucho por eso, era todo el mismo tema que con la escoba, nunca tendría una si de su padre dependiera.

Dejó la carta sobre la cama. Miró la navaja que tenia a su lado, la cual tenia unas gotas de sangre y estaba manchando la cama.

En esos momentos le parecía tan lejano el haberse querido suicidar, tan lejano. Ahora tenia un motivo por el cual vivir. Iría a Hogwarts, y cumpliría el deseo de su madre, el de ser feliz, o por lo menos trataría de sacarse esos recuerdos, los que aun todas las noches volvía a forjar entre gritos y impotencia.

_PUM._

El ruido de la puerta de entrada, le sacó la felicidad. Su padre había llegado. Y aunque sabía que cuando se fuera a Hogwarts pasaría mucho tiempo sin él, aun faltaba que terminara el verano, quedaba mucho tiempo de dolor aun. ¿Y quien le aseguraba que luego se fuesen a ir tantos años?. Trato de no pensar en eso. Pero los resonantes pasos que se dirigían hacia su cuarto, lo hacían estremecerse. Tendría que apurarse a mostrarle la carta a su padre, tendría que hacerlo rápido.

"¡¡Estúpido chiquillo!!" se le escuchó bramar frente ala puerta de la habitación.

_PUM._

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

Un hombre alto, medio calvo, de cabello negro oscuro y ojos negros amarronados se adentró en la habitación. Su semblante era furioso y podía haber echado chispas de la cabeza.

El pequeño se quedó sentado en la cama, impasible ante tal muestra de furia. Se había quedado blanco. No le había mostrado la carta. Tenia razón al pensar que esos últimos meses en su hogar se le harían eternos. Sumamente eternos.

El gran hombre le abofeteó. El pequeño niño, quien minutos antes había estado ilusionado con una nueva vida, cayó sangrante al suelo.

El hombre sacó su varita y apuntó al niño:

_"Crucio"_

El niño gritó hasta más no poder. Si el cortar de la navaja le había dolido, pues ahora se estaba demoliendo. Sentía miles de pequeñas navajas clávesele en el cuerpo. Nuevamente todos aquellos sentimientos volvieron a su alma. Odio, rencor, impotencia, debilidad, dolor, soledad.

El dolor diminuyó un poco al hombre dejar de realizar el hechizo. Le abofeteó nuevamente. Más sangre salió de las ya abiertas heridas del rostro del niño, sin embargo el no soltó ni una sola lagrima.

Iba a ser un muy largo verano, muy largo. Y con esos pensamientos el pequeño se hundió en un nuevo gritó, en el momento que su padre le dirigió otro _Cructacius_.

El dolor circulando por su sangre, durante toda una noche de tortura y soledad. Solamente tendría que aguantar dos meses más, dos meses más. Esas fueron sus ultimas esperanzas antes de caer desmayado en el frío suelo de la oscura y fría habitación. Solamente dos meses más.

N/A: Bue... este es un ff diferenet q' hice hace tiempo, no queria canciones de por medio (no hechas por mi al menos) Ni parejas, ni nada.... y bue, Sev era el persoanje perfecto!!! Oigan yo sé q' repito mucho las palabars oscuridad y fria, epro es q' luego de tanto timepo, aún me da pereza mejorarlo, espeor q' les haya gustado, y dejen Reviews!!!


End file.
